A Bike = $LO.VE
by MitsyMermaid
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen to Misty and Ash if he really gave her back her bike?


A Bike = $lo.ve  
An Ash and Misty Fanfic   
  
Please Note: I do not own Ash or Misty or any of the Pokemon Characters, I am just trying to experiment to see if a relationship between Ash and Misty are possible.  
Oh and just to let you know, Pikachu has left the gang to stay with the other Pikachus!  
Please read, this is intended for older readers/viewers.   
  
Narrator: Our hero's finally arrive at the town of Pallet  
  
Ash: *Gasping for air* I, so, glad, we, got, back, before, sun, down  
Misty: *Laughs* Ash, you weren't even walking, you got a lift from Onix!  
Brock: *Laughs* Ya Ash, you're lucky I didn't tell you to get off  
Ash: *Puts hands on hips* Well excuse me! Anyway, we have to get this GS ball to Prof.Oak!  
Misty: I guess you're right, but can't we take a rest first? I'm tired and so is Togepi!  
Togepi: Togi??  
Brock: She has a point.  
Ash: Ok, ok. You win. Let's go to my house so we can rest.  
  
(Arrive at the front door of the Ketchum residence)  
  
Ash: *Knocks on the door*  
(Door opens)  
Mrs. Ketchum: Ash!! What a surprise!!! I'm so happy to see you!!  
Ash: Ya mom, me too! I hope you don't mind me bringing my friends-  
Mrs. Ketchum: Give me your bag, dear, I want to see if you changed your underwear.  
Misty: *Giggles*  
Ash: *Turning red* Mooommmmm!!!  
Mrs. Ketchum: Well, it's my job to make sure my little boy is taking good care of himself!  
Ash: I am!  
Brock: *Inturrupting* Um, Ash, I have to get something done before sundown. I'll be back in a flash!  
(Brock jogs away)  
Misty: *Inches away* Um, I think I should be go-ING!  
Ash: *Grabs Misty's arm and drags her inside the house* Misty, don't leave me by myself with my mom!  
Misty: *Tries to get her arm out of Ash's hand* That's your problem!  
Ash: *Begging quietly* Misty, please!?!  
Misty: *Annoyed but leaves her arm in his hand* Fine! *thinking* His hand feels warm.  
Mrs. Ketchum: I'm so glad you came home. You got here just in time!  
Ash: *Sweatdrop* Just in time??  
Mrs. Ketchum: I really neep help with these chores around the house!  
Ash: Uh...  
Misty: *Cheerful* We'll be happy to help! Won't we Ash?  
Ash: *Whispers in Misty's ear* You don't know my mom, remember that other time when she wanted us to do the gardening?  
Misty: Ya but this might be different!  
(Two hours later)  
Ash: *Angry and mopping the floor* This maybe different, eh?  
Misty: *Wipes forehead* Well sorry! I didn't know I had to do this!! * Returns to scrubbing the sink* At least your mom gave me this really nice looking bandana!  
Ash: *Changing the subject* I wonder where Brock is.   
Misty: I don't know! *Reaches for the sponge in the pail of water*  
Ash: *Drops the mop* Ok, time for the table! *Reaches for a sponge in the pail of water.  
(Their hands meet and both freeze and look at each other)  
Misty: *Thinks* His hand is so warm.  
Ash: *Thinks* Her eyes are so pretty.  
(Misty and Ash snap out of it)  
Misty: *Flushes pink* Um- well, uh, do you want to use the sponge?  
Ash: *Stammers* Ya, I mean, use it, I mean, no, uh, you uh, ladies first!  
Misty: *Smiles* Ladies? Thanks, that's a first.  
Ash: Uh, ya.  
(Next morning everyone is sitting at the table eating breakfast and watching TV)  
Man on TV: Well there you have it folks! The Pokemon League has officially annouced an contest of Pokemon. No, not battles, but how healthy and good you have raised them!  
If you are a Pokemon Trainer, ask Prof. Oak about this contest and the winner will recieve a prize!  
Ash: *Stands up from his seat* Alright! I'm going to win that competition!  
Misty: I don't know Ash, they said a prize but it didn't say what it was. *Feeds Togepi*  
Ash: *Turns to Misty* Well for your information, I'm not competing for the prize, if I win it, you can have it!   
Brock: Then what are you competing for?  
Ash: If I'm first, then the whole world will know I'm fit to be a Pokemon Master!  
Misty: I don't really care anymore!  
  
(On the day of the competion)  
Announcer: And young Ash Ketchum from Pallet moves up to second place and is ready for the final examination!  
Ash: *Determined* Just watch Misty, I'll win that prize for you!  
Misty: I highly doubt it Ash! Because your next challenge is Gary.  
Ash: WHAT?!? How do you know?  
Misty: He's standing right there.  
Gary: Hey Ash! Ready to lose?? I'm gonna with that prize!  
Ash: Not if I can help it!  
Misty: *Walks back to the seat beside Brock*  
Brock: I think he likes you.  
Misty: *Surprised* Who?  
Brock: It's no fooling, he's so determined to win you that prize.  
Misty: *Blushes and plays with Togepi* I don't know what you're talking about.  
Brock: Well, you'll see some day.  
  
(A few minutes later)   
Gary: NO!! Arcanine!! How can my Arcanine lose to your Bulbasaur!?!?  
Ash: Because my Bulbasaur has a better coat, and I won this contest!  
Announcer: And Ash Ketchum from Pallet has won the prize!!  
Ash: Ya! *Looks over at Misty and gives a thumbs-up*  
Misty: *Smiles* (To Brock) I wonder what the prize is!  
Announcer: And Ash Ketchum, here is your prize, a bicycle!  
(Ash, Misty and Brock freeze)  
Gary: WHAT!?! That's what I was competing for?? I'm glad I lost!  
Ash: A, a-a- bike?  
Announcer: Yes, isn't it magnificent?  
Ash: I guess so.  
  
(An hour later, the sun is setting)  
Ash: Well. *Looks at the bike and then at Misty* Here's your prize.  
Misty: *Takes the handle bars* Um, thanks.   
Brock: Well, it looks like now that you've got your bike, there's no reason to follow Ash.  
Misty: *Looks at Ash* Ya.  
Ash: *Staring at the bike* I guess you have to go.  
Brock: Bye Misty, we'll meet again.  
Misty: Ya..HEY! My backpak! It's still at Ash's house.  
Ash: I'll go get it!  
Brock: No!  
Ash and Misty: Huh?  
Brock: I mean, you still haven't said good-bye yet, Ash. I'll go. Be back in a flash!  
(Brock runs off)  
Misty: Well, I guess this is good-bye..  
Ash: I guess so. *Thinking* Why did I ever want to win that stupid contest?  
Misty: It was fun meeting you, I have to go back to Cerulean now.  
Ash: Ya, I know. We'll meet up again someday, right?  
Misty: *Whispers* I hope so...  
(Ash and Misty look at each other)   
Ash: *Leans forward to kiss her*  
Misty: *Leans forward but realizes what she's doing* Um, I have to go.  
(Misty jumps on her bike and pedals away with Togepi)  
Ash: *Watching her ride into the sunset and whispers to himself* Good-bye Misty...  
(Brock runs back with Misty's backpak)  
Brock: *Gasping for air* Where's Misty?  
Ash: She left!  
Brock: HER BAG! We have to go after her!  
Ash: *Smiles* We'll go tomorrow, she's at Cerulean.  
Brock: Well, ok, it's getting late anyway.  
(Back at the Ketchum residence, Ash lays in his bed staring up at the ceiling*  
Ash: *Thinking* Were we about to- to- kiss?? *Looks over at Misty's backpak sitting on his desk* I wonder. *Gets up, walks over to the bag and opens it* I know I shoudn't be doing this but it's better than laying in bed without anything to do.....Huh? What's this?  
(Ash pulls out a small book with a pen attached to it with a piece of string)  
Ash: *Opens the book and reads the inside cover* This diary belongs to Misty Waterflower. *Looks up from the book* Hmm. Her diary. *Turns the page and reads* Dear Diary....   



End file.
